


Primeval: New World Diaries - Evan and Dylan

by Haylie_Myers



Series: Primeval: New World Diaries [1]
Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: F/M, diary entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snipits from Dylan's diary. Chapter 1 from the morning after she had to shoot leggy in S01E10. Chapter 2 from the morning after S01E11. Chapters 3 and 4 are snipits from Toby's diary after S01E13. Chapter 5 is a letter from Mac. Chapters 6 plus are from Dylan's diary about Evan and Dylan's return though the anomaly to find everything changed and their life in the new timeline. There is a sister story for Mac and Toby. Evan/Dylan Mac/Toby Ange/Leeds. AU. Also contains little bits about the ARC team of this timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dylan - S01E10

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's my first Primeval: New World fanfiction. i love this show, it is amazing. So we need to save it.
> 
> This story is thanks to musicgirl97, whose story for me was amazing that it motivated me to get this onto paper and publish it. I hope all like it.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear diary,

Yesterday was different, all the dinosaurs we are usually trying to get home we haven't seen before. But yesterday we came across Leggy again, he was an adult now but he had scars on his leg, someone had been experimenting on him. He had never made it home. When Leeds had thrown the cardboard box into the anomaly it was empty, he kept Leggy. HOW COULD HE. Anyway it's not fair and then at the end of the day I had to shoot Leggy and it was the only option. It was not fair. He should have been back home in his time, with his family. But no. Leeds had to keep him. Anyway after Evan got me to give the gun to Leeds, who took the fall. I don't understand Leeds. But I will never trust him again. He gave us a card for project magnet, don't know what that's about, maybe it's a trap, doesn't matter we need to know what's going on in there.

Anyway when Evan and I went to leave, he could tell I was not dealing, he told me he would drive me home, if he had to move the car he would do it later or get some else to move it or help him move it. But later. Right now, he would take me home. So anyway he drove me home. When we got to my place, he helped me get inside then asked if there was anyone he could call, he was not leaving me alone. Not like this. He knew I would need someone. I said there was no one, I didn't need anyone, not anyone who could understand anyway. So he said he would stay then he wasn't going to leave me like this. He called Toby and said there was car he would need her to move and he tell her more at work tomorrow. The keys would be wherever they were left. I think she called back later I'm not sure. Anyway Evan left for a little while to dinner and some clothes I think. I just sat on the couch, turned on the tv I didn't pay much attention I just broke down that was how Evan found me, when he got back. He just put the food in the kitchen and came over and sat beside me and pulled me into him, I just cried onto him and complained how it wasn't fair and soothed me. When I had calmed down he went into the kitchen and grabbed our food, and brought it over to the couch to eat it, I said I couldn't eat, he told I had to. I needed to eat, it would help. So once we ate. He told me go get changed into something comfy for bed and we would sit on the couch and watch movies. So that's what we did he also changed into what he bought back with him. We sat on the couch, he let me curl backup into him. And we watched a movie. I'm not sure what was, or when I fell asleep. This morning I woke up in bed curled up beside him, he said I told him to stay, the way I was feeling and being half asleep, makes sense and he said he didn't want to leave me. Not like that.

Anyway we both left our cars at work yesterday as he drove me here in the work car, not how that will work. Anyway need to go have breakfast, just wanted to get this down before work and breakfast.

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified if I do end up writing more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	2. Dylan - S01E11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entry from the morning after S01E11.  
> Second chapter is for Musicgirl97 and Bri B on fanfiction.net who asked for more.  
> Evan/Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> i wrote another chapter for this, this chapter is for musicgirl97 and Bri B, who asked for more chapters, so I wrote this. It takes place after ep 11. I thought they would all need each other after what happened. Not sure if I will write another chapter. But I may write a diary entry for Toby After the finale, I can write without changing anything. So if you like the story please subscribe you never know I may write more.
> 
> Thanks to SezzaC155 for the review.
> 
> And thanks to Musicgirl97 and Bri B for asking for more this is for you, you asked and here it is.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

The days just keep getting more interesting. Yesterday we managed to get into the project magnet labs, Mac and I got in there and saw first hand what they had done. ALL THOSE DINOSAURS, THEY WERE MEANT TO BE HOME. but no Leeds had his own agenda, Leggy wasn't the only animal we sent home that Leeds took out of the anomaly. Apparently every time we left him to guard the anomalies he went through and took the dinosaurs, the dinosaurs were then experimented on and killed. They also other stuff from the other side. Are they idiots who knows what may change in the present if you alter the past.

Anyway, once we left Colonel Hall, Evan had to promise to build a new anomaly detection device for him and Mac and would be free. I don't like Leeds but I also don't understand him. But Colonel Hall guy I really do not like him.

Anyway, so after we had left Evan and Mac decided to bury the other Mac, so we all did that. Afterwards I knew didn't want to be alone and Evan shouldn't have been either so I invited him over for movies again, we invited Mac and Toby as well. So the four of us went to my place and we picked up dinner on the way over. This time Evan and I had our own cars. It was a good night we watched a few movies Mac and Toby eventually went home. Evan stayed, I told him to, he didn't need to be alone. We curled up on the couch again and watched another movie, we talked about what happened during the day with project magnet, he told everything that happened in his talk with Colonel Hall, I told him all about what Mac and I found at the lab. He let cry into him again about all those dinosaurs that should have gone home. We agreed not to trust them again anomalies are now ours. No more help from project magnet. After the movie we went to bed, I asked him to stay with me again, he agreed. I don't think he wanted to be alone either.

When I woke up earlier I found myself curled upto him again. Luckily we have today off. But I got up I wanted write this out.

Anyway I'm gonna go start making breakfast.

Dylan


	3. Toby - S01E13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is a snipit from Toby's diary after S01E13. Mac/Toby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have added a new chapter, here's Toby's diary entry from after ep 13 while she is sitting in the hospital bed, waiting for news about what's going on.
> 
> Thanks to Bri B and musicgirl97 for convincing me to write more.
> 
> To the guest for reviewing I know the last to two chapters may have been similar but it was similar situations, so it works.
> 
> I may write more still I know Bri B wants me to. please let me if you want more, I may just have to write more.
> 
> Anyway I may also add a small entry from after this, from Toby after she talks to Ange. Maybe.
> 
> Anyway hope you like this entry.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

It's Toby here, IM ALIVE, IM ALIVE, I DIDN'T DIE. I nearly died today it is unbelievable. I was scratched by a giant poisonous scorpion, it nearly killed me. But Evan and Dylan went after it to get the venom sample to save me. Mac said they made it back. That's good I was worried about them. I can't believe Mac didn't leave my side at all while I was here until I told him to. His emotional confession was cute. He's my best friend. Nobody's telling me what's going on at mines. Apart from the call I got from Mac, there are anomaly research centre guys at the mines, where did they come from, do they know Mac. Will he finally be able to get the answers he's looking for.

I need to know what's going on. What if Mac goes though that anomaly and doesn't come back, I can't loose him. The other night where we all went to Dylan's for movies and food was a good night. I wonder if there's anything going on with Evan and Dylan they did look pretty cosy while watching the movie. He also didn't leave when Mac and I did. We left together as I brought him there. I offered to drive him there as he didn't need to alone and at least then there wouldn't be too many cars at Dylan's. After the movie Mac and I went back to my place and just talked for awhile, then later I offered to let him sleep on the couch. It was too late to go home. We had the next day off anyway. I would drive him home sometime the next day. The next day I showed him where I had moved the anomaly detection device to, someone else needed to know where it was. We hung out for the rest of the day, then later I drove him home.

I wish we could have more simple days like that. Rather than not knowing what's happening. Not to mention nearly dying. Maybe I could call Ange, she should know. Or Leeds. But I don't have his number. I tried to call Mac but its not working, does that mean he went though the anomaly, if he did who knows where he is that anomaly leads to lots more. I don't like sitting here, not knowing. I CAN'T LOOSE HIM. These anomalies are causing to much hurt, it's not fair.

Anyway I'm gonna go, I think I will call Ange and see what's going on. I just need to know.

Toby


	4. Toby - S01E13 - 2nd Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Toby's diary entry from after talking to Ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel to last part about after Toby talked to Ange. I may also write more. Thinking of adding stuff for after Evan and Dylan return though the anomaly. If I do, that will make this completely AU so far I've been making this to fit in the background.
> 
> Thanks to Musicgirl97, Bri B, DaskaFinn and SezzaC155 for all your encouragement and listening abilities. Thanks to everyone has been reading this. Thanks those who favourited and/ or Subscribed to this story or me. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Anyway, heres your next chapter.
> 
> Keep a look out for more
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

Just got off the phone from Ange. She said Evan, Dylan and Mac chased an Albertosaurus though the anomaly at the mines, apparently it was the same one that killed Brooke, Evan's wife. Apparently they chasing it though so it could kill Brooke to keep the timeline the same, because there was an anomaly on the other side which leads to the day Brooke was killed and Colonel Hall took the Albertosaurus from the other side so the Evan, Dylan and Mac had to chase it back though.

There not back. If they have to let it kill Brooke, doesn't that mean that Mac will have to go though to save Evan in the past. But that means he will die. HE CAN'T DIE, I CAN'T LOOSE HIM. He's my best friend, we've become so close since he started working within the Special Projects Group and as I told him its much more fun having him as my friend then him in the UK where I didn't know him. I like having him as my friend. Maybe something more, I'm not sure at the moment but I CAN'T loose him. To have someone who understands me like him and doesn't judge me and I don't judge him.

I don't what I will do if he doesn't come back. Maybe I do like him, more than a friend. I'm not sure. But I need him here to understand it.

Anyway I'm gonna go, hopefully when I write the next one he will be back and all this worrying will be for nothing.

I HOPE. HE NEEDS TO BE OK. HE NEEDS TO COME HOME.

Toby


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a letter rather than a diary entry, it's from Mac for Evan and Dylan when they step though the anomaly. Just let them what's changed in the new timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Another chapter, I'm really enjoying writing more to this story. You can thank Musicgirl97, Bri B, DaskaFinn and SezzaC155 for asking for more and listening to my ideas.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is a letter rather than a diary entry and it's from Mac for Evan and Dylan when they step out of the anomaly after we changed something.
> 
> This story is now officially AU. I may add another story about Mac and Toby.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Anyway onto the story
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Evan and Dylan,

You're coming home, but it will be different six years ago when I first stepped though that anomaly to save your life Evan it didn't go as planned and then you died in my arms rather than the other way around. With the help of Ange and Ken I was able to hide the fact from the public that you had died that day with Brooke anybody else who knew you just assumed you were missing. I told Ange and Ken that's how it had to be for at least six years for when hopefully you and Dylan would step back though the anomaly into this timeline, if you are reading this then it has happened. I will also not be there to greet you. I'm sorry but going back though the anomaly I can't live here anymore my other self still does so I need to leave. Maybe I will find my way home. I miss my Toby. While I have been alone in this timeline it made my realise how I felt about her and over I fell in love with her. I want to find. If not, well I can't stay here either. You guys will be fine according to the team you both died but it was hidden from the public so when you came back you could renter your lives without any issues. I'm sorry to say the Dylan in this timeline was killed a few months ago by a dinosaur.

Anyway there are things I need to get to before that, so I will start at the beginning.

When first came here I decided we needed someone to help with these anomalies and so there weren't any cases like yours and Brooke's, Evan. So I decided to start CAR cause we did not need Project Magnet dealing with this, there involment was not for the good. I guess your wondering what CAR stands for its Cross's Anomaly Research, similar to the ARC in the UK that the frozen me and Conner and Kieran worked for. Anyway I recruited Ange to be the civilian director and Ken to be the Military director. I know they could annoy us at times with there ideas, but I made sure they understood from the get go how CAR works. They have worked well, and this allowed CAR to achieve a lot that Cross photonics couldn't. Ange and Ken basically run CAR and for everyone who sees they are the head but I'm the one who was really at the head. I had to keep myself secret though as technically I'm from the future.

Anyway I had Ange and Ken recruit my younger self and this timelines Toby and Dylan. I also got them to hire Howard Kaenan, Toby told me about him, and I thought if in this timeline there was not going to any Evan Cross for six years they would need some to do what you did for us. It worked out well. Also anyone joined CAR had to sign a form saying that they were not allowed to tell anyone about there work or they would be punished and end up in jail or worse.

At first I wasn't sure about recruiting this timelines Dylan but in the end I decided it would be a good idea too. When you guys came here I could just her with me when I disappeared. If I ended up home, well then she could live in our old timeline. Things didn't go according to plan though. A few months ago when a dinosaur came out of an anomaly Dylan went after it but unfortunately it killed her. I had to have Ken and Ange hide her death from the public, so that when you guys returned you would be able to fit in. We kept your apartment. So when you arrive Dylan you will have somewhere to stay, I'm sorry Evan but we were not able to keep your place. Six years is just too long.

So you should be able to fit in here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you, when you arrived. Good luck.

Mac


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary after her and return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> I've finally updated this one. I've been updating Mac and Toby's story. Then yesterday I made four Evan and Dylan music videos. There on YouTube. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who been reading those 
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,   
We made it back though the anomaly. But when we made it to the other side something had changed. When Mac came though to this timeline six years ago he was unable to save Evans life. Anyway I will get to that. When Evan I stepped though the anomaly Ange and Leeds were waiting for us. They said don't freak out but you need to read this letter, they handed us a letter it was from Mac explaining what had happened when he arrived here and how things had changed. He said we could trust this Ange and Leeds. After we read it we went back over to Ange and Leeds, they said they were sorry we didn't make it home but we were always welcome here and I still had my apartment. They offered to drop us me off there, they asked Evan what he wanted to do as he no longer had his house, I said he would come back with me and Evan agreed. So they dropped us off at my place. When we arrived I found the fridge and cupboards full, we also found a video that said watch me on it. It was a video from Mac explained how he knew the letter would have helped but we would probably wont more evidence to believe what he told us. 

After we finished it Evan and I sat on the couch, I told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wants, at least we have each other I can't imagine how hard it would have been for Mac, here on his own for six years. Evan agreed to stay. At least for now anyway, neither of us will want to be alone. After we had dinner, I was tried it was a long day I asked Evan to stay with me, I didn't want to be alone. Not after the day we've had. 

That was last night, I woke up curled up to him. I wished everything that happened had changed. That maybe we weren't in a new timeline, but no it was all real. I got up and started breakfast, we were gonna have a long day. After I was finished I went and woke Evan, he was still asleep. 

We had breakfast then a car came and picked us up and took us to CAR. When we got there Ange and Leeds met us outside. We all went inside, they told us all about CAR, how it ran, what happens. They explained how according to the world I've been in a high security hospital for the last few months. Recovering from an accident. Whereas really I was dead. But this way. I could fit back in. They explained that is Evan and I knew each other we met while I was there. This will explain how Evan and I know each other and why where so close. 

They told me I had still been earning an income for the last few months and I had access to that money. Evan still had whatever money was in his bank here. 

They told us we had jobs here if we wanted them. And tomorrow we could see Mac and Toby and meet the rest of CAR. They asked Evan if they wanted to help him somewhere to stay. He said he was fine for now. He would feel safer with me. They offered to drive us back to my place. 

When we got back Evan offered to make dinner. I told him that sounded great, I then went to write this. I needed to get all down with everything that's changed. 

At least I have Evan, otherwise I think I would go crazy. Not to mention having others who willing to help knowing its different for us. 

Anyway, Evan just called he said dinners ready. 

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary entry about a week after they arrive in the new timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading this.
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying this story.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,   
It's been about a week since Evan and I returned home to find the timeline had changed dramatically, we arrived to find our other-selves had both died. 

With our return CAR buried our other-selves which allowed the team here closure. It's been good getting to know the others here. It's weird as I know for me Mac and Toby know me really well, but I don't know them as well. For Evan it's the whole I know you but you don't know me thing that's weird. Then there's the fact Ange lost him six years ago, it's hard for her. 

One of the really weird things is Ange and Leeds are together. We so did not expect that, coming here. In our timeline he had feelings for her but to come here and find they've been together for a few years. It's so weird. I understand that they have known each other longer here. Then there's the fact they run this place together. But I'm happy for them, they deserve to be happy. 

Oh I should mention Evan and I are together now. The day we met Mac, Toby and rest of CAR went well until there was an anomaly alert. They let us go with them. It was a dinosaur from the T-Rex family. Why did it have to be one of those. But when we got to the scene it had just come though. We got flame throwers again to try and get it to go back home, the biggest scare was when it just missed me. But we got it though and luckily the anomaly closed. But Evan was so worried about me. We all decided it was time to head home, a few personnel would stay and monitor the area for a little while make sure it didn't reopen. They drove Evan and I home. When we got back, Evan was still worried about me. He said he couldn't loose me too. He'd already lost too many people. And now we in a different timeline. I was about to reply when he kissed me. It was like WOW, best feeling EVER. I kissed him back. When he pulled back, he looked worried, so I kissed him. When we pulled back a second time he had a huge smile. Then he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight on a date instead of staying home. I rapidly agreed with him. We took my car. Went to a nice restaurant nearby. It was a great night. When we got home we curled up on the couch and watched a movie. When it was finished we went to bed. 

We've started working for CAR as well. We go out with Mac when there's an anomaly. Evans works with Howard and Toby to work on technology. He's thinking of creating an anomaly opener so we can check if Mac returned made it home and maybe get home. He's not sure if its possible but if anyone can do it, it's Evan. 

Anyway, got to get back to work, I'm writing this on my break 

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary entry after they've been in the new timeline a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> This ones a bit shorter. Tried to get in as much as I could.
> 
> Hope you like the latest chapter
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,  
We've been in this new timeline for a few months now. A lot has happened this Mac and Toby finally got together, not without a little push from Evan and I. We told them if they did like each other they should act on it. We told them how the Mac and Toby from our timeline didn't and then he got trapped here. While here he realised how much he liked Toby and how he might never be able to tell her we just hope he made it home to her. We then said don't wait to long as you never know what will happen tomorrow when we deal with anomalies. It worked. It was the push they needed. I'm happy for them. 

Evan and I are getting used to the new timeline. It's hard but we friends here. And we have each other. 

He's still trying to create the anomaly opener. But it's just not working he's not sure why, hopefully he will be able to do it. If anyone can its him. 

Where still chasing anomalies. We need to find a way of maybe closing them or even just creating a barrier for them or something. Evans working on that with Howard and Toby. They will find something. 

I getting used to Ange and Leeds, there not so bad here and they do things the way Mac taught them. Mac, Toby, Ange, Leeds, Evan and I all try to go out together once a week. We manage this most weeks. One time when we were all out we got a call about an anomaly so we all went to check it out. Luckily nothing came though and it closed not long after we got there. We were lucky. We all went home after that. 

Anyway gotta go, Evan just called me for dinner

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary entry after they've been in the new timeline for about a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here it is another chapter. It's short again but don't worry ten is a lot longer, I think it's my longest chapter yet, I got an idea for that one, so it got nice and long. Hope your enjoying this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,  
We've been here about a year now, Evan and I seem to be fitting in well. Ange and Ken got married last month, it was lovely wedding, Mac was best man and Toby was the made of honour. Evan was a groomsmen and I was a bridesmaid. 

It's hard settling in, but now we fit in alright. I know it's been easier for me, I've known this Ange, Ken, Toby and Mac longer than I'd known the ones from our timeline but for Evan he knew these guys for years and now they barely know him. 

Where still living together at my place. We all still catch up weekly. Evans put the anomaly opener project to the side for now, it's just not working. Hopefully he will get it to work. But at the moment he's been working on the barrier. It's still a good year or two off but it's getting together. 

We've been thinking of trying to contact Connor Temple who we met in the other timeline. We're just not sure. It would be hard to explain what's happened. I think he would understand but where just not sure. 

Anyway I think I can smell breakfast

I love it when Evan cooks

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary entry after they've been in the new timeline for about two and half years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here we go another chapter. This is my longest one yet I think. I got an idea for it and just ran 
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who has been reading this. 
> 
> Anyway hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,   
We've been here nearly two and a half years now, Ange is currently pregnant with her and Ken's first child, there so excited. 

EVAN PROPOSED LAST NIGHT. He said never thought he would fall in love again after Brooke's death, but when he met me he was finally able to move even if at first it was in the wrong direction. He eventually found his way to me. And whether we were here on back in the old timeline he would always love, so WILL YOU DO THE HONOUR OF BECOMING MY WIFE? I said YES. 

The anomaly barrier Evan, Howard and Toby have been working on is nearly ready it's a few months off, I think once that's completed Evan gonna get back to seeing if he can create that anomaly opener. The barrier sounds cool at least it will allow us to block anything from coming into the present. 

We decided to contact the ARC we talked to a lovely lady called Claudia Brown, we told her everything we knew, we explained how we came from another timeline and ended up here, how in the other timeline we met a man called Conor Temple. She invited us over for a visit to the ARC, we excepted. We told the rest of team we were going on a holiday to the UK for a month, we hoped they could survive without us. They just laughed. We told Ange and Ken we were meeting a friend from the other timeline but this versions one. They asked if it was anything to do with the ARC, they said Mac had briefed them on what he knew, we said yeh. But there not supposed to know that, so it had to be kept a secret, that's why we've told everyone were going on holiday. 

Anyway when we got there we met Claudia, she introduced us to her team Conor and Abby Temple, Stephan Hart, Danny and Sarah Quinn, Matt and Emily Anderson, and Captain Becker and his wife Jess. She then introduced us to her boss James Lester. 

We explained what happened to us how we were in the anomaly junction and how our Mac had gone though an anomaly to save Evan's life in the past as that's what he was meant to do. How after the Albertosaurus came back though to the anomaly junction and how Evan killed it and how after that the anomalies started closing around us and realised we had changed something and how we had come back home though the anomaly only to find us in a different timeline where Evan had died six years ago, but Mac had hidden this from the public and set up the world so it would be ready for when Evan and I returned. Then how Ange and Ken were waiting for us with a letter from which explained everything. We showed them the letter. 

Claudia then asked us if we knew a Nick Cutter where we came from. We said we didn't sorry. She explained to us how about eight years ago Nick stepped though an anomaly with his crazy ex wife and a team of men and how none of them returned. No one knew what happened. Even to this day what happened to them. We said didn't know him but if we ever made it back to the other timeline we would check for them. They told us how after cutters disappearance they created the ARC to deal with the anomalies and how after how after Connor, Abby, Danny and Sarah got stuck in the Cretaceous for a year, the ARC was revamped that's when Matt and Jess were hired along with other new staff. And Emily came along later. Danny told us how they were chasing a crazy Helen back in time though anomalies and Connor and Abby had to stay in the Cretaceous so he and Sarah went on after her and how she was killed and how then he and Sarah made it to the anomaly and back to Cretaceous where the four of them were stuck until they finally managed to get home. 

We spent the rest of the month getting to know the team, and even helped them out when anomalies opened, even though they tried, they couldn't keep us away. In the end they realised if they were in Canada they would want to help us too. It was in all our natures. 

Eventually when it was time to leave, we realised how much we would miss this place. They told us we would be welcome back and next next time we were welcome to bring our core team with us. We extended it to them as well and told them they were welcome to come visit us in Canada. 

Anyway it's getting late. I'm going to bed. 

IM GETTING MARRIED TO EVAN, IM GONNA BE DYLAN CROSS. Just had to add that. 

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Yeah, I had to add the other team, and I thought why have this story in Claudia Brown's universe, I solve two cliffhangers in one story. I also wanted to bring all those amazing characters that died back. I hope you like what I did which the ARC.
> 
> I know it's taking them awhile to create that anomaly opener, but I have plans for so it can't finished for a few more years.
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan's diary entry three and half years after arriving in the new timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone else has been reading this. 
> 
> I have plans for up to chapter thirteen. Then I will get back to Mac and Toby.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,   
It's Dylan Cross here. Yep we're married now. I'm married to Evan Cross. We've been in this new timeline for about three and half years now. It's starting to feel like home. It was hard to settle in to start with but I've been really getting to the guys here and there my friends. Ange and Ken had their first child it's a son they named him Luke Evan Leeds, Evan and I are his godparents. 

Mac and Toby are engaged, there getting married in few months. 

Mine and Evans wedding was the best day of my life. Now I'm officially Evans wife, Dylan Cross. The core team from the ARC came to Canada for the wedding, we'd invited them. It was good seeing them again we'd talked to them over the phone and emails a lot in the last year, but we hadn't seen them since we got home. Abby and Connor have had a boy since we were last there he came with them he's name was Tom Nick Temple. Danny and Sarah had there daughter named Emma Quinn with them. Emily was pregnant with her and Matts first child. It was good to catch up with them again, they met Ange, Ken, Mac and Toby. Everyone got along really well I believe they some of them stayed for a week and Connor and Abby stayed until Evan and I got back from our honeymoon. We told them if they ever needed us to let us know. They said vice versa. 

Evan, Howard and Toby managed to create the anomaly barrier. We now able to place barriers around anomalies to stop anything from coming though. Evan's working on the anomaly opener again he's got some new ideas for it. He's thinking of learning more about them. Maybe if he learns more about them he may be able to create the opener. 

Work is going well, it's better now with the barrier. We can put barriers up as soon as we learn of anomalies. We still have to deal with creature incursions, and return them home. We also have an menagerie at CAR from creatures that get stuck. Ones that die get frozen at CAR, so when a anomaly opens to there we can send them home. 

Anyway gotta go. 

Dylan CROSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here it is, chapter 12. This is the first chapter i actually had to plan on paper before I wrote it, all previous chapters had been written from the top of my head. But as I had plans what had to happen when, planning become essential for this and the next one. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

It's Dylan here. I can't believe Evan and I have been in this new timeline for six years now. But it is home now. We still won't to open the anomaly back to our old timeline, we need to know if Mac made it home, also we want to know how things are over there even if we do get over there we won't stay there, this timeline is now our home. If we get there we also need to check for Claudia about Nick.

We catch up with ARC families as often as we can.

A lot has happened in the last few years.

About two years ago Evan and I had our first child, a daughter we named her Brooke Toby Cross. She is the most amazing little girl. Very cheeky too. She's loves being around us. She's comes to work with us most days. Ange and Ken are her godparents. If there's an anomaly alert she's goes to Ange who looks after her while Evan, Mac and I deal with the situation. About a month after Brooke's birth was Mac and Toby's wedding it was beautiful wedding.

About a year ago Ange and Ken have also had a second child a daughter named Mary Brooke Leeds. She's very cute, Mac and Toby are her godparents.

Then about six months ago Mac and Toby had there first child a son named Patrick James Rendell. He's a cute little boy. Ange and Ken are his godparents.

All the anomaly hunters catch up, or at least we try to at least once a year. Anomaly hunters is the name we gave ourselves the core teams from the ARC and CAR, our families like to catch up. The kids get to know each other which will be good as they get older.

Connor and Abby have two kids Tom Nick and Stephanie Anna. Danny and sarah also have two kids Emma Leah and Adam Patrick. Matt and Emily have a daughter Charlotte Lily. Becker and Jess have a daughter Amy Jessica.

I'm currently pregnant at the moment with mine and Evans second child, who will be born in about a month so I'm on maternity leave and it's hard to argue about it when your husband is your boss. He does not want me anywhere near CAR doesn't want anything to happen to our child.

Anyway I'm tired. Hope Evan gets home soon I'm bored. Brooke's asleep.

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Here it is chapter thirteen, the last Evan and Dylan chapter for the time being. After this chapter I have a few plans for Mac and Toby and I will need to catch that one up as it is now running behind in the year the story's are taking place. But hey it's primeval there are anomalies times don't have to match up.
> 
> Hope you like the latest chapter.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,

Eight years, Eight years, that's how long we've been here in the new timeline. We've made a life here something we weren't sure was gonna be possible when we first arrived. It was hard fitting into a different life and and realising how different our lives were. Especially for Evan, he lost six years of his life, six years he had lived, but hadn't. But we did it.

Evan has finally got the anomaly opener working, he still has a few months of testing and getting it to work before we hopefully open an anomaly back to the old timeline. We need to know what's happened there and if Mac made it home, we also need to find out about Nick Cutter for Claudia. But we don't want to go back there, we live here now, this timeline is our home. We've made a family here and lots of friends we can't loose them and they can't loose us. We've all been though this once can't go though it again.

Anyway about the anomaly opener, Evan says he's also gonna adjust it so it can detect anomalies, time them and place barriers around them as well.

Evan and I have been thinking if Nick Cutter isn't in the other timeline where gonna use the anomaly opener to hopefully find him.

Anyway a lot has happened in the last two years, Evan and I had our second child a son who we named Tony Matthew Cross. He's a cute little boy. He like's to get in trouble, he's a little trouble maker. When he and Brooke get together its mayhem in our house. But we love our kids and wouldn't have it any of way. Well maybe if they were a little better. Lol. But then they wouldn't them. Toby and Mac are Tony's godparents.

Mac and Toby had their second child a son named Jack Riley Rendell. He's a cute little bugger. He just adores Tony. Those two are gonna be inseparable when they get older. Jack is mine and Evans godson.

Danny and Sarah also had their second child a son named Adam Patrick Quinn. Matt and Emily and his godparents.

Becker (he still wont tell us his first name) and Jess had a son James Andrew Becker. Connor and Abby are his godparents. Connor and Abby had another son Ben Duncan Temple. They named Evan and I his godparents.

Evan and I had our third child another daughter Alexis Dylan Cross. She's my little angel. She's the good kid. But hey she's only about one, she is one of the youngest. Rachel Mary Quinn, Danny and Sarah's third child is the closest to her age. They may not spend much time together living in different countries but they will be best friends when there older and inseparable. Evan and I are Rachel's godparents. Abby and Connor are Alexis's godparents.

As you have probably realised from my rant on the anomaly hunter babies. We still catch up with the ARC team as often as we can, even if we can't actually visit each other.

Oh and Toby is pregnant with her and Mac's next children, yes I did say children, there having twins. The first set of anomaly hunter twins. Mac and Toby are so excited.

Anyway, gotta go kids just woke up from there nap.

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets the anomaly opener working, it opens to the original timeline, nearly nine years after they arrived they can return. 
> 
> Will they return or will they stay? 
> 
> What will they find on the other side of the anomaly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter.
> 
> Sorry it took longer to get up than the other chapters. My obsession finally calmed down. Caught up on vampire diaries. The latest episode. So much steroline. Anyway. then I saw Oz the great and the powerful. Great movie. Really enjoyed it. And all the Oz-Glinda. New pairing. Yay. Oh and then I wasn't feeling the best so i watched classic doctor who with the fourth doctor and sarah. So much fun.
> 
> Anyway, new chapter. It's my longest yet. Yay.
> 
> Updates my not be as often as before, but I will still update. I have some plans for this story. Not sure about Mac and Toby at the moment. But it's paused for now. I'm also thinking of maybe doing some primeval diaries for my AU team. But later still got some more of this to go first.
> 
> Anyway onto the story, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Haylie Myers

Dear Diary,  
I never thought anything could surprise me again, but yesterday did.

I will start at the start. Evan and I took the kids with us to CAR, we left them with Ken while Evan, Toby, Mac and Myself continued testing the anomaly opener. Evan and Toby working on it with Mac and myself with guns making sure if they did get it open nothing came though. As well as protection. Anyway they got it open as they did Brooke escaped Ken and snuck up behind us as we discussed the possibility of leading to original timeline. As we discussed this Brooke ran though us and into the anomaly. I dropped my gun by accident but ignored it as I ran after my daughter. When I got to the other I saw Brooke she ok but she had scared me and I yelled at her "BROOKE TOBY CROSS, WHAT HAVE YOUR FATHER AND I TOLD YOU ABOUT ANOMALIES, THEY ARE DANGEROUS" I was so worried but I was glad she was ok anyway I continued telling her how dangerous it was. "You shouldn't go though them, who knows where they lead" it's just that we don't anyway I continued on "I know we talking about how this one might lead to the old timeline" "but we never know" that's when Mac and Toby found us. She was in a wedding dress but I couldn't think about that now. She asked if it really was me. I realised it had worked, we had created an anomaly to the old timeline. So I ignored Mac and Toby for a moment turned back to Brooke I told her "go back and tell your dad it does lead to the original timeline, then you and your brother and sister go hangout with Luke in Ange's office" I really should have sent them there when we were testing the anomaly opener but I wanted them close. Brooke turned to me and said "yes, Mum" so I told her "good girl, I will see you later, ok" she replied "ok" and then returned though the anomaly to inform Evan what happened. He would be freaking out on the other side but wouldn't leave for Tony and Alexis unless it was necessary. I turned back to Mac and Toby they would need an explanation but for now I just stated that I was sorry about what just happened and as a after thought that I was glad Tony hadn't followed Brooke though. Luckily he was still with Ken. They were surprised and just repeated in shock if it was really me. I replied of course it was but anything else would have to wait for Evan.

Evan finally came though, I checked to make sure the kids were with Ange they should be better up there away from the anomaly and if he notified her of what was going on, she needed to know. He did on both counts. That's when he noticed Mac and Toby. Of course he made a remark about Mac "I see you made it home Mac" we then went on and told them about mostly everything that had happened since we arrived in the new timeline, we kept some details to ourselves just so we alter anything here. We told how we had made friends with the ARC of our timeline. How we finally made it here, but we weren't going to be returning for good, just for a visit. This was hard for them to accept we told how the other timeline had become our home.

It had in so many ways I know early on we wanted to come back here but in the end we decided it had been to long and with the kids we wouldn't do that to them.  
We told them how we wanted to make sure Mac had made it home, and how everyone was coping in this timeline. They told us all about what had happened to them how it was nearly five years since we left and one year since Mac's return and we had arrived at there wedding reception. We told them how happy we were for them. We asked if we could see Ange and Ken, we wanted to see how they were doing. We also needed to contact this Connor about the question from Claudia Brown, we asked if we could call him. They told us there was no need he and his team and a few others were here. Apparently they had befriended there ARC here as well.

They told us we were welcome to join the party. We put the barrier up on the anomaly, Toby wanted to know about it but Evan wouldn't say anything we can't change anything here. We told them it would stop anything from passing though it. They loved introducing us, telling the others "look who we found"

They left us alone then, we went over and talked to Ange and Ken, congratulated them on their wedding. Told them we were happy for them. We told them about our family back home. I took Ken off to side for awhile to talk to him and give Evan sometime to talk to Ange, it's been hard. I know he's also become friends with the Ange in our timeline but this Ange is his best friend. Ken understood and knew how much Ange needed this too. Unlike Evan and I she hasn't seen Evan in nearly five years, they didn't leave in the best of terms either. We surprised Ken I think. We didn't have any real dislike for him anymore it had to be weird. Eventually they came back to us we said our goodbyes for the time and said we had other people we needed to talk to. We hoped they had a good life.

We then went to find Connor, we found him with his team, it was smaller than ours. He introduced us to his team when he came to one of his friends who name we didn't make sense he said her name was Jenny Lewis, we were like "no, that's Claudia Brown isn't it, she certainly looks like her" jenny was like its been awhile since anyone called me that. She told us how an old friend of hers called her Claudia Brown, we asked if it was Nick Cutter. She said it was. Connor explained how around twelve years ago, Cutter had returned and he asked about a Claudia Brown but none of us knew her, he believed we may have changed something. Which resulted in her disappearing. They continued on about the entrance of the Jenny, and the eventual death of Nick Cutter. We told them about our timeline how Claudia Brown was real and was a friend of ours. And how Cutter like us had also crossed timelines by accident.

I wondered what must have happened to this timelines Cutter. Evan and I would have to find him.

We asked what had happened to Stephan, Danny and Sarah. We're are they. They were surprised we knew of them, we told they were friends of ours also back home. They told us what had happened to them, Stephan and Sarah were dead and Danny was lost in time. We told them about ours, about there families, about how Connor, Abby, Danny and Sarah all got stuck in the Cretaceous together. We asked about there families they told us how Abby and Connor had a son Tom Nick Temple and were expecting another child. How Matt and Emily had a daughter Charlotte Lily Anderson. How Becker and Jess were expecting their first child. Jenny told us how she had left the ARC and found her husband how they had one child a daughter Amy Jennifer Lewis. She explained how anomalies weren't so easy to leave behind she ended up back at the ARC after her husband left her. How she now raised her daughter by herself with her friends. We told her we were sorry for her, this life really isn't for anyone outside the circle. We told them we were happy for them.

We were about to move on when it came time for speeches, Ken tried to pass it off to Evan but Evan wouldn't let him and that he would say something afterwards. When Evan got he explained in short how we were glad we got back for the wedding and glad that Mac had found his way back to Toby.

Afterwards we enjoyed ourselves mingled with other people. Danced a bit and just enjoyed ourselves. After a little while, we decided we needed to get back home Mac and Toby were gonna be leaving soon to. We went and said goodbye to the ARC guys from here, and also said goodbye Ange and Ken, we hoped we would see them again. If we didn't we wished them a good life.

Then myself and Evan found Mac and Toby and told we were leaving we returned to anomaly and said goodbye to Mac and Toby we wished them congratulations and a great life. We hoped to see them but we may not.

We removed the barrier and returned home, once home we closed the anomaly. We went and collected the kids and told Ange we would hold a anomaly hunters meeting in the next week or as soon as the ARC could get here. We would explain everything that happened them. But we told her it was a success we had made contact with the other timeline. Not to worry we were staying here, it's our home.

We went home, just spend the rest of the day with the kids. Evan contacted Connor told him it had been a success, but we needed to go over everything and there needed to be a anomaly hunters meeting. He told he would be there the day after tomorrow. Which is now tomorrow, I needed to get all this down yesterday was pretty and tomorrow gonna be a long day.

Anyway everyone gonna be up soon I gotta get breakfast ready.

Dylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Please review, if you get the chance.
> 
> Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i write more.
> 
> Haylie Myers


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anomaly Hunters meeting.

Dear diary,

Today was a long day we had the anomaly hunters meeting we all got together we put the kids together in another room. The room we use actually have a glass wall on the side of it so we can see into the room next to it where the kids are. They also can't here what we talk about but there's a system so we can hear what goes on in their if need be. This way we know there safe and there nearby. But they don't get into trouble.

Anyway the meeting started. I explained how we finally the anomaly opener working and hopefully back to the old timeline. How Brooke over heard us talking and ran though the anomaly and I chased after her. How I found out we had made to other timeline and Brooke home with a message for Evan. Then how he arrived. How we found out we had arrived at that timelines Mac and Toby's wedding and it was nearly five years since we left that timeline and Mac had returned a year before he had made it home to his Toby. They invited us to join the party. We put the barrier up around the anomaly, there Toby wanted to know what we did. We said we couldn't tell them. We didn't want to change anything there.

Anyway we explained how we joined the party and got to talk to the Ange and Ken there and how we found out they had also married we congratulated them. We talked to them for awhile then went on our way. We told them how Mac and Toby told us their ARC team was there. So we went and met them. We found Connor and team with we explained was smaller than our team here. He introduced to his team and how most of the team we got but we confused when we met a lady named Jenny Lewis as we explained she looked like Claudia. How they weren't surprised we called her Claudia, Jenny explained to us how an old friend used to call her that. How we asked if it was Nick Cutter, she told us it was. How Connor explained nearly twelve years ago cutter had returned and wondered where Claudia Brown was. He believed they may have changed something which lead to her disappearance. He then explained about Jenny's entrance and cutter thought she was Claudia. He then told us that Cutter had then died later. He was killed by his crazy ex wife Helen. How we explained Claudia was real and was a friend of ours and how Cutter had accidentally crossed timelines like Evan and I had.

At this point Claudia ran from the room, she was on the verge of tears. She said just leave for a few minutes she needed a break. She would be back. Now would be a good time for a break. So we all took a break. Went in and hang out with kids for a little while. After a while I went and looked for Claudia I found her on the phone to someone. It seemed someone she was close too. After she hung up, I asked who it was she said she couldn't tell me yet but not to tell the others and I would find out in time. I said ok. I asked how she was doing? She said not the best but she was ok for the time being we needed to get back to the others. We made it back.

When we got back Evan and I continued on with our story. We explained how we noticed there team was smaller and how we asked where Stephan, Danny and Sarah were. How they explained that Stephan and Sarah were dead and Danny was lost in time. This came as a shock to the team. We took another short break, just about five minutes this time to allow what we had said had sinked in. We then explained how the other team told us about their families and we told them about our families. How we then said goodbye and moved on and mingled with the people there. We then explained how we later said goodbye to everyone there and left and returned here and called this meeting together.

After that we said if the Nick Cutter from here ended up there, then where did the Nick from there go. We explained that we wanted to find him and bring him back here as he couldn't go back home as he had died in that timeline. But here he was only missing so he could come back here. We asked what the others thought of this plan. They agreed so that's what where going to start working on in the next few months. They said they wanted to be kept in the loop and Claudia said when went to find Nick she had to come. We agreed it seemed fair.

Hopefully Nick Cutter will come back home.

Anyway it's getting late. I gotta go. The kids need to get ready for bed. And I'm tired its been a long day. Can't wait to snuggle up in bed with Evan.

Goodnight

Dylan


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Nick back! But he doesn't come straight back he goes the long way round! Read to find out what happens. What's Claudia's big secret?

Dear Diary,

It's been a long few months. We found Nick. Bit it's a long and confusing story so I will start at the start.

In the end Claudia stayed in Canada with us while we were trying to find Nick. It took awhile and a lot time. Oh and during this time Mac and Toby had their twins, girls Kiannah Jennifer Rendell and Miyah Dylan Rendell. With these two born there was no way Mac or Toby were coming with us though any anomalies to find Nick.

But it took a few months but we found an anomaly to Nick Cutter. Once we found him we wanted to bring him back but Claudia said it wasn't that simple she had a note for this Nick and he needed to go though an anomaly to around nine years ago to just before Evan and I turned up in this timeline. We found the correct anomaly for him and Claudia said she wanted to talk to him alone for a little bit please. So we left her be and let her talk to him. We knew there had to be a reason for all this. When she was done he went though the anomaly and into the past.

We asked what was going on. She said she was just setting up the past the way it was meant to be. She said to me remember that phone a few months ago. I was shocked she couldn't have been talking to Nick could she. She also said wasn't it strange how she trusted us when we met and let us come to the ARC. We were confused. She said she would explain everything when we got back. But there was a lot more to this then we knew. She said she wanted to tell everyone at once.

When we got we organised another anomaly hunters meeting. The ARC were also waiting for us when we got back. I think they wanted answers as well. They asked us where Nick was didn't we find him. We said we did and he went where he was meant to. They were confused. We said let's get the kids set up in the room and then we can talk, Claudia is the one that has the explanation for us. So we set the kids up. The twins stayed with Mac and Toby cause there too small to be left alone and Mac and Toby wouldn't leave them either. Oh I should mention Jess is also heavily Pregnant with her and Becker's third child.

Anyway after we all settled Claudia told us her story and she said she hoped we wouldn't hate her for it. She told us how a few months before Evan and I turned up Nick turned up at her house with a note. It was from herself in the future it basically said that this was a different Nick to hers but it was still Nick but this one didn't know her. It said that she needed hide him for the next nine years. When he could return he wasn't allowed to return before that because of the timeline and they couldn't change it. But he was in the past. She then told us how she kept him hidden. She explained how when she got the call from Evan she knew she needed to meet us because she knew one day we would find Nick, also she knew it would be a good idea for at some point for the two teams to interact and have cooperation. It would work for us all. She told us how she got to know this Nick and she fell in love with him and he fell for her. She told us that year she took off to get away was really because she had fallen pregnant and we couldn't know just yet and it hurt so much but she had to hide it from us. She told us how she gave birth to a daughter Annie Claudia Brown (Cutter). She explained how much it hurt when she saw her family and couldn't tell us about it and when we all caught up with our families and how she couldn't share hers with us. She couldn't change the timeline. She couldn't let anything happen she couldn't loose her family. Considering how timeline changes had lost her Nick in the first place and stranded Evan and myself here. She didn't want anything to change. She told us how the news of other Nicks death was new to her when Evan and I told her and how she went and called her Nick to tell him about what had happened. She left out me finding her talking to him. I don't think she wanted to get me in trouble with the others. She how she needed to help find Nick so she could give him the letter and explain as much to him as possible so he could find her. She told us how when we met her she asked about Nick knowing she would need our help at some point to find him. When she was done she told she hoped we could forgive her, she said would give us some time and would be back in an hour she had somewhere she needed to go but she she would back if we wanted her to. We all told her to come back.

After she left we all talked. We agreed it was ok, it would have been hard for her to hide all this from us and she had suffered enough. We all agreed we couldn't wait to meet her and Nicks daughter and see Nick again or meet him for ones who hadn't met him. We would be happy to have him as part of the Anomaly hunters.

When Claudia returned she brought Nick and their daughter Annie with her. We all met and caught up her daughter was nice she's about five or six. We told them that we knew how hard it must have been and we didn't hate them. It must have been a long few years. After a little while we introduced Annie to the rest of the kids. It will be hard for to fit in as the kids have all grown up together but with her being Claudia's daughter they will except her. It will also be another person who is in on their family secret.

After that all us adults caught up. Nick and Claudia informed us that Claudia was pregnant again. Also that they were engaged but not married as they wanted us all to be there for that. So thats gonna come up soon. We all congratulated both. After a little while Mac and Toby Left. They needed to get home with the babies. Becker and Jess also left around then Jess was getting tired.

We stayed for a little bit after that continued talking but eventually everyone started leaving. Evan, Myself, Ange and Ken were the last left after Nick and Claudia finally left. Ange said her and Ken would close up we could leave we asked if they were sure. They said it was fine. So we collected the kids and headed home.

When we got home we all just crashed. We put the kids to bed and then went to bed.

When I woke up this morning I decided I needed to get this down as it had been a long few months. Anyway I gonna get up and start breakfast it will be a nice big breakfast we will all need it after yesterday.

Dylan


End file.
